inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Hyōga
Feel free to leave any questions or concerns below. Remember to sign your name with "~~~~". Thank you. Archive 1 Themes page layout Could you also please check out this and give me your thoughts? At the bottom, I've also thought up three new categories, but I won't create them unless you actually approve of them. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 17:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I thought users may want to create them. If we were to create pages for character songs and soundtracks, they'd just be in the music category. Unless we made separate categories for them as well. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :But I do actually see a flaw in what I had specified on the page. If we place the Opening and Ending themes as subcategories of Music, then the theme pages won't need to be placed in the Music category too. So, I'll just take off the "add category Music" part and now put up the layout. Feel free to edit it. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, when I made it, I was thinking more along the lines of Sesshōmaru's poisonous claws as a type of claws, and the fact that claws are definitely more specific than hands. Like Inuyasha has them and that's how he can use his "Blades of Blood" attack and such. (P.S. I know, mine too! ^ ^) Rowan Salazar [Talk] 23:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, since we are a wiki dedicated to everything InuYasha, I just think we should have pages on everything possible. I've been to wikis that have pages on the most meticulous objects, and some of them I think are too specific, but I don't think having pages on Claws and Fangs in general would be bad.. It could also be a way to compare the different characters claws and fangs, etc. (And, as far as Naraku's tentacles go, I think on Naraku's page, it would actually be best to add the tentacles to his weapons/abilities subsection, but they don't need a whole page dedicated to them since they are a part of his body and don't have any specific attacks) Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, all right. And I can't take all the credit: I got the idea from Narutopedia. :) Rowan Salazar [Talk] 01:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Request for Sister Wikis Yo, I'm also the founder of Wiki InuYasha Malay Language. Just now I had request the interwiki for InuYasha Wiki Malay Language. I think it's about time to join the community with other InuYasha Wiki. Do you agree with it? :) If you agree, just add this ms:Wiki InuYasha and a Malaysia flag right at the home page. Soreja! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Things of Movie 2 i can write all? *Celestial Robe *Forest of Illusion *Mirror of Life *Dream Castle of the Pentacle Mirror *Lake Motosu *Mount Fuji *Lake Yamanaka *Lake Shōji *Lake Sai *Kawaguchi *Realm of the Pentacle Mirror by --JINIERULES 03:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kaguya Yeah, I'll take a look bud. My exams are over and I'm free for one month :) Ryoga (talk) 04:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Small request Well, I haven't gotten a chance to look over all of it in great detail (I had to skim the last few paragraphs), but from what I have read so far, it looks amazing! Kudos on such excellent writing. I have to go right now, but tomorrow I'll look through the rest of it and give you more appropriate feedback. :) I'm looking forward to reading the rest. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 04:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Source Mode now i learn from infobox include manga and anime thanks for source mode by --JINIERULES 14:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Awards I mean, we could, but I don't think we have enough editors yet. Of course, I'd be willing to help make some awards (and if we do make these awards, I think they should be by individual discretion until we get more editors), but perhaps we should create them on a WIP page before actually putting up the main page and announce that there will be an awards system..? Plus, we're NOT using the wiki labs version of "Achievements", right? Just posting these on user pages for people we/the community believes deserve them? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. Are you going to draft it? I can help if you'd like me to. Also, I think that we should consider making it so that the source mode editor is the dominant editor for all users, this way not only will we help prevent inexperienced users from unintentionally messing up any coding on pages, it could help others learn how to use it more effectively. Would you support a motion to ask Wikia to disable the Visual editor on the wiki? (If you support it, I'll create a forum for the community to discuss it on, but if you oppose it, I won't). Rowan Salazar [Talk] 20:41, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Would you be available on chat, Friday between 10:30 PM and 11:15 PM EST? I've asked Rowan too, we need to discuss something important. Ryoga (talk) 13:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Great! We'll talk today night then ;) Ryoga (talk) 05:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Please, if you do this for me to get gallerys, i promise to write only on name meanings. :*KikyogirlI will no longer touch any things on this wiki, if you do this for me. :*KikyogirlEvery wikis has gallerys, and besides all fans will love to se pictures of characters. :*The fans will be disappointed if ther is no gallerys for them, i jsttrying to do this for all fans in the world. by Kikyogirl Policy change I was wondering if we could update the InuYasha Wiki:Rules with something about arguing with administrators. "Please don't argue with administrator decisions. If you feel the administrator is abusing their power, please contact another administrator using their talk page" or something along those lines. It's just that user doesn't seem to understand what "no" means, and it's something to have for any future users on the wiki to know, too. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 17:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I also think it went well (and it was fun). I think it'd be a good idea to do another sometime. Perhaps you could create a topic in Forum:InuYasha Wiki Announcements and also edit the MediaWiki:Community-corner (this way it will let everyone on the wiki know about it. Or were you thinking some other page? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Would we still be using the InuYasha Wiki chat? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 20:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 23:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Galleries Gallerys: What about the band of seven, smarty? They have gallerys. by Kikyogirl May 6 Video Game Trivia Hey Suzaku it's me RinxXxSessh. How are you doing today? well I came to both you and Rowan about...well I wouldn't want to call it a situation or get anyone in trouble but I also spoke to Rowan on the subject ealier and just wanted to get a second opinon on this Tyraj is posting things to Rin and Sesshomaru's profile pages that aren't canon at all to either the Manga or the Anime. It all has to do with the video games and whether it goes into Trivia or not I just (in my own opinon) feel that if anything is related to the video games it shouldn't be placed into the profile pages. I feel that since the Video Games are not canon and seperate from the real Inuyasha universe created by Rumiko that anything in relations to the game(s) should be kept within that section such as setting up a Video Game Trivia page. Because both me and JINIERULES had to go into Sesshomaru and Rin (mostly JINIERULES) pages to take out things that wasn't based from the Anime or Manga but from fan-based comments made by Tyraj about the Video Games. Rowan already sent her a message about not posting anymore to the Sesshomaru page since she is working on editing it and also I don't want her to get in trouble but I just feel that if she wants to post trivia to the game(s) she needs to do it in the video game section and not the Character Profile Sections. I hope you can understand where I am coming from with this. Let me know what you think, thank you for your time and talk to you soon. RinxXxSessh 18:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Community corner You have to actually edit the MediaWiki page, and then it will automatically send out a message like that. P.S. Don't forget to license the samurai meeting file you uploaded. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 23:41, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I know, I really dislike that the editor skips that part of the upload process. And, all you have to do is add content to it. Just edit MediaWiki:Community-corner and add something like "Check out the Daimyō-kai!" to it, then publish it. Then, the message box will appear at the bottom for everyone. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Final Note Hey Suzaku, I just once again want to apologize for any craziness that I might have caused today. Like I said that is how I am but from what you and Rowan told me on the live chat that I have to go with your instincts and I am not trying to start anything at all but I am hoping that you both can come to respect my own opinon and I will respect yours, as far as I am concerned the video games are not canon, the characters from the game were never in the manga or in the anime and never even mentioned in the manga so therefore I believe them not to be canon nor did they make a small appearence in the anime at all and I am sure that I am not the only person who might feel this way about it either. Most of the time videos games are not considered canon to a series. I hope you can respect my own opinon on this and I will continue to contribute in some ways to the wikia as much as I can. Thank you for your time Suzaku. RinxXxSessh 03:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Conference So, I have to come online by 8 in the morning (IST), right? Ryoga (talk) 14:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! Oh, my new avatar's Kazuma Yagami from Kaze no Stigma :) Ryoga (talk) 16:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Discovered i was found that Punks and Wintess whom dealted it after i wrote is actually enter spanish wiki Punks Witness by --Jinie 02:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) please check ok My Sincere Apologies My most sincere apologies to you if I was really sounding rude I wasn't trying to and really didn't mean to and I do really ask for your forgiveness. All I'm just going to say is the way it's stated on the Canon Page that Rumiko-sama licensed the use of the InuYasha universe to another company or individual, she didn't hand over the copyrights of the show/manga to them and because the video games didn't come out of her own mouth but from someone else's therefore I really can't see it to be canon. Also do you read fanfictions of Inuyasha? Thank you for your time Suzaku-sama RinxXxSessh 03:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) A Question Hey Suzaku, RinxXxSessh here. I was just curious about something, what happened to the " owner" of the Inuyasha Wikia? Rin & Sesshomaru ? Just curious is all. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh 03:20, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Inform Suzaku, Kikyogirl said that she needed this wiki create some galleries. What do you think? Esther Siaw (Stalk me!) 10:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Comment Storing Hey Suzaku, I was wondering something since I can't delete any of the comments from my Talk Page is there another way to store them into another file somehow? Please let me know when you can okay and take care RinxXxSessh 13:11, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : You can archive them. This tutorial might help you :) Ryoga (talk) 13:36, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Editing question Hi there, I just started here and was trying to make an edit to the Inuyasha page. I'm not sure it took. I tried to edit the main page about the "Kotodama no Nenju" (necklace of subjugation) and found I couldn't. I then tried to add a topic on the Talk page and I don't see it. Did it get posted or not? WalkingSpear 01:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Learing Lesson when i realized i stupid for writing new pages you sent message at talk page please forgive me i add manga chapters but not write summary by --Jinie 01:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) actually i discovered at source mode so i used infobox for manga chapters Movie 2 Navibox If you're up to it, could you choose two colors I can use for the navibox you wanted me to create? I know that the Movie 4 navibox uses orange and red colors, which fit well since those are the main colors on the movie cover. I don't know which colors would look best on the one for Movie 2, though, so I figured you could determine the colors. (P.S. Go here if you'd like to see the small progress I've made so far, haha). --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 00:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Does this look okay, or should it be the other way around? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 04:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Cyan is really bright. Look on here and tell me if that's the one you think I should use (cyan is in the middle column, the tenth row down). If not, just choose one from that site. One of them must be the color you're aiming for. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Better? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 18:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, check out the summary of the last Daimyō-kai. Feel free to edit it in case I missed anything, and also don't forget to update the requirements of the featured articles. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 20:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) It looks good. Now I just need to finish up the navibox itself. I'll let you know when I'm done with it or when I need more input (sorry for all the hassle). --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 00:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I was wondering if we could schedule another daimyō-kai sometime soon. We've gotten a few new contributors who may be interested, and I've also got a list of things I'd really like to discuss. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::They're listed on my user page. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 12:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::All right. That's fine with me. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 18:37, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::When will you be available? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sorry, I've been a bit preoccupied. Finals next week and everything. I can meet anytime really, even now, if you're still online. If not, how about tomorrow around the same time as usual? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 02:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Robe of the Fire-Rat In the InuYasha Profiles book, the "r" in "Fire-Rat" is capitalized, hence why I capitalized it around the wiki. Is it okay if I change it back to a capital "R"? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 17:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's fine, we were both confused on that. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 17:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's okay man. I was looking through some wikis and found that a few of their articles had subpages. I thought that if we employ it here, the articles would look nice, that's all :) Ryoga (talk) 11:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Kaijinbō's name meaning Thank you for helping me to replace the meaning of 'bō'. Truthfully, I was quite confuse since I translated 'bō' at Google translation. Moreover, I also made a conclusion on my mind that could be 坊 in Japanese language is much differ than Chinese language. If I not mistake, 'bō' in Chinese language means 'guy'. However, Kaijinbō's head looks more like a monk. I intend to put it, yet confused. By the way, once again I noticed that Kagome Higurashi's name meaning added 'lost'. I found her real name meaning at Baidupedia (instead of 'birdcage'), it was 'cage eye (since 'kago' maens cage, 'me' means eye)'. Again, I intended to add her real name meaning, so with the source. But when I looked at 'lost', my expression became like this :\. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 02:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Does Viz Media translate so? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:03, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, oh well. Just leave the case aside. Once somebody add 'lost' again, we can continue the discussion again. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 15:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Simple past in Kyōra's article I was going through the article relatively quickly. and I'm using Mozilla Firefox. The spell-checker is underlining "leapt" in red, and I was fixing spelling as well as formatting. I didn't know if leapt or leaped was the correct past-tense, so I just went with the one the spell-checker said was right, but I've just looked it up and it says they're both right and interchangeable. I'm sorry for changing them, and I'll add it to my dictionary so they'll stop being underlined in red. That was my bad, so I'm sorry. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Five Lakes' objects I think it would be helpful to have a hub page for them, especially since you could have a trivia section that could provide further information on the objects' roles outside of the InuYasha universe (if there are any). Plus, it'd be better to make redirects to the hub page rather than to a subsection of Kaguya's article. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well, they could, but I agree with your opinion that it'd be a bit pointless, since there is little to say on each separate item. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 20:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::You could always create soft redirects to Wikipedia. I think that would be the easiest (and best) thing to do. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 01:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, and I'm on chat, if you're still there. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 02:04, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Appearances I think an appearances section would be very helpful, though very time-consuming. What format were you thinking of (a table, bullet list, scroll box, etc.)? Also, I must point out that Kagome doesn't appear in Episodes 147-148 and I have reasonable doubt that any character appears in every chapter. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 18:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :And what formatting? Just a list with the links to each episode, chapter, movie, and/or game? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Footnotes Hello, Suzaku. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, but luckily Ryoga helped you out. Anyways, as far as the movie tab goes, I assume you're referring to the toolbar buttons..? If not, you'll have to explain what exactly you're talking about. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I can make one if you'd like. I'll just need to make a new button. I'll let you know when I'm done with it. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Finished and added. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I didn't think about it being an actually written-down story (I had assumed it was one of those stories passed down by mouth... I dunno why I would think that though). The choice is yours as to if you include pages or not. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 00:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by "good articles." Care to elaborate, please? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea, especially since there are not very many super high-quality pages on this wiki. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, please. Will we have it at the same time as normal, or is there another time that's convenient? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 20:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::What day are we talking about? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 22:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I suppose we can do this tomorrow/this upcoming Friday, unless you think that's too soon. Ryoga says he'll be available, and I am as well, but I'm available next Friday too if you wanted to give others more of a heads-up. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 16:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Twin pages Just now I saw 2 pages named Gokurakuchou (suppose to be Gokurakuchō by following the policy) and Birds of Paradise, actually both of them are the same page. But Birds of Paradise included a lot of content, while Gokurakuchō was lesser. What should we do?? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 08:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome! :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 17:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, about the title of Inu yōkai, it's nothing wrong for it. I heard Jaken claimed Sesshomaru as Inu yōkai through raw InuYasha Kanketsuhen. But about Yōkai sword, for me it sounded wrong. Since I know that in Japanese demon sword named as "Yōtō", Yōkai sword is just like....:S....hard to describe a perfect word for it. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 17:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Hi, can you delete my four sandboxes please? I plan to write them from scratch :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 16:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 04:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Clarification Yes and she's active at His Dark Materials Wiki. Maybe we should post a message there? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt she'd reply here :( I really think we should post a message on her Dark Materials talk page. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I recently got into college too and so I have lots to study and complete but I guess next Friday (or Saturday IST) is okay. I will let you know if I can't make it though :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Btw, um, can you do me a favor too? Can you add an appearance section to Suikotsu. Not now, when I complete the article, later? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's what I meant. But if you have free time, you can do it before I revamp the article :) My new avatar? He's Kurotabo from Nurarihyon no Mago. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 08:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, it is a pretty new anime and it's awesome :D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) My Apologies! I'm so sorry I haven't been replying. I'm using a netbook, which is smaller than a laptop, and the screen requires me to scroll left and right some. Maybe I never saw the message notification boxes? (I'm not sure because even when I scrolled, I haven't seen any lately). Anyways, I went on vacation for a week and some odd days (no internet access during that time), and I've also been doing a lot of work on the His Dark Materials Wiki. I'm also sorry about the Daimyo-kai. I don't mean to sound like I'm making up excuses, so I'll just get straight to the point. I've recently found out that my request to skip a grade in my high school was approved, so I have to get really focused on colleges and such. I'm going to be pretty busy for the rest of summer break and probably also during my senior school year, but I'll be as active as I can. Again, I'm so sorry about the unexplained absence. I really should have let you guys know I'd be busy with the other wiki and vacation and such. Talk to you soon, hopefully. :) --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 22:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Next Friday is good for me. And, out of curiosity, what does your signature read? I'm being kind of lazy since I could just paste it into google translator, but it'd probably translate wrong anyways. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 00:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I see, I like the signature. It looks good. Also, I have a favor to ask of you. If you're not too busy (take as much time as you may need), could you try to do the appearance section for Rin's article? I'm not all that familiar with Japanese clothing articles, and your work on Kaguya's article shows your at least more knowledgeable than I am. Hopefully, it isn't too much work, but if you're to busy, just say so. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 01:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks very much! --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 01:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Finishing the Daimyō-kai It's fine. When do you think is a good time? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC)